dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Watergod's Altar (quest)
:This article is about the quest. For the location see The Watergod's Altar (Location). Objective Wyrm Hunt Quest Protect a survey party investigating ruins that may offer new insights on the dragon. Details To obtain this quest speak with Ser Maximilian in the Noble Quarter and select the quest "Aid a research team". The goal of this quest is to assist a research team investigating The Watergod's Altar. In order to do so you must travel there and rendezvous with the researchers there. Speak with Father Geffrey *''Meet Father Geffrey in the Gran Soren cathedral for information on the survey mission.'' Meet With the Survey Party *''Make for the falls near the waycastle and speak with Haslett, who is already arrived at the ruins.'' (typo in in-game quest text) Find the Missing Brother *''Brother Jean, a member of Hastlett's suvey party, has vanished into the ruins beyond the waterfall. Seek him out.'' Report Jean's Demise to Haslett *''Brother Jean lost his life in the ruins. Haslett must be told.'' Investigate the Ruins *''Survey the ruins in Jean's stead and bring any slate pieces you find to Haslett.'' Report Your Findings *''Travel back to Ser Maximilian in Gran Soren and tell him the task is done.'' Quest Successful *''You fulfilled your duty to the survey party and reported back to Ser Maximilian. Quest reward received.'' :Reward: 15,000 XP Overview This quest is one of four Wyrm Hunt quests that can be obtained from Ser Maximilian if in possession of a Wyrm Hunt License. On completing two of these quests, the Arisen may start the quest Come to Court by choosing to "Hear the duke's directive" option when talking to Ser Maximilian. Walkthrough Speak with Father Geffrey Speak to Father Geffrey in Gran Soren Cathedral for further details of the quest. He will suggest meeting with the survey party at the Man Swallowing Falls. The falls and altar are reached via a narrow path branching west off the Manamia Trail south of The Mountian Waycastle. The path here is controlled by Goblins. The falls are reached by following and crossing the mountain river. Once at the falls speak with Haslett. Find the Missing Brother Haslett requests you seek Brother Jean, who entered the Watergod's Altar but has not returned for some time. A short distance inward the way will be blocked by a gap with a raised drawbridge, and another route blocked by a closed magical door. At the drawbridge Take the stairs to the left down and continue down to a large chamber. Slay all the Saurians within, and retrieve the Watergod's Altar Lever from the inner chamber. The lowered drawbridge gives access to an open upper area, with water below, with broken walkways - Skeleton Mages and Saurians await the party here. The left path is the easiest route to the Offering Chamber and completion of the quest. The monk Jean's remains should be found a short way into the chamber. Report Jean's Demise to Haslett At this point the party an return to Haslett to inform him of his friends fate. If spoken to he will request the Arisen and pawns return to the chamber to retrieve stone engravings which may be of value to the study of the Dragon. Investigate the Ruins Once Haslett is spoken to the sub-quest 'Investigate the Ruins' begins. In the Offering Chamber again, beyond the unfortunate monks remains is an Cyclops - if not already dispatched, kill this creature to obtain the Watergod Altar Key. This key unlocks the magic door encountered on the right side of the path inwards before the drawbridge. Within area Sulfur Saurians and further in Skelton Mages and Skeleton Warriors - defeat this to gain access to the pressure switch at the far end of this section of the cavern. Standing on the stone activates a mechanism which drains the lower caverns of water, allowing access to the Altar's lower areas. This area contains further Skeletons, Phantasms and a small Cyclops. Find and retrieve the 5 Altar Slates (each weighs a considerable 9.5kg). :Refer to the below gallery for slate locations. WatergodAltar Slate 1.jpg|All images displayed in gallery are taken from IGN's website.|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=IGN's website. WatergodAltar Slate 2.jpg|All images displayed in gallery are taken from IGN's website.|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=IGN's website. WatergodAltar Slate 3.jpg|All images displayed in gallery are taken from IGN's website.|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=IGN's website. WatergodAltar Slate 4.jpg|All images displayed in gallery are taken from IGN's website.|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=IGN's website. WatergodAltar Slate 5.jpg|All images displayed in gallery are taken from IGN's website.|link=http://www.ign.com/wikis/dragons-dogma/The_Watergod's_Altar|linktext=IGN's website. Then return with the slates to Brother Haslett to complete the quest. Report Your Findings After retrieving the slates for Haslett, head back to Gran Soren and speak with Ser Maximilian to complete the quest. Enemies *Entrance area : Snake, Giant Bats, Giant Rats, and Skeleton Knights *Upper levels : Skeleton Knights, Skeleton Mages, Saurian and Sulfur Saurian and more Bats. *Lower levels : Phantasms, Skeleton Knights, and Skeleton Mages, and a small Cyclops *Offering Chamber : Cyclops. Preparations and considerations *As noted by the pawns, the second stage of the quest will require a lot of weight to be carried. A large party with high encumbrance capacity will simplify completion of the quest. *Enemies encountered have elemental weakness toIce and Holy archmagics. * Wearing a Ring of Desiccation (obtained by purifying Bitterblack Novely Lv.3) will prevent lanterns from extinguishing (Arisen & Main Pawn only) in this wet dungeon. Notes * Before handing over the 5 Altar Slates to Haslett outside the Watergod's Altar entrance, consider duplicating an extra copy of an Altar Slate (they're all identical) at the Black Cat to make completion of this quest a breeze for future playthroughs. **Alternatively the five slates can be collected but not turned in, completing other quests for progression - these slates can be used to rapidly progess during a Speed Run game. *If the option Hear the Duke's Directive" is chosen when speaking to Ser Maximilian, the quest Come to Court will start and Ser Maximillian will retrieve the Wyrm Hunt License, terminating this or any other uncompleted Wyrm Hunt quests. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Wyrm Hunt Quests